


A Father's Legacy

by SteamArcana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Sad, Sadstuck, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamArcana/pseuds/SteamArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house lay empty before you; dust and debris littered the floor.  It felt so strange, seeing it after all these years, almost as if it wasn’t the same home anymore. As you stepped over some of your dad’s old things, you're reminded of what once was.</p><p>Your name is John Egbert, and you're finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! 
> 
> I randomly felt like sitting down and writing while listing to "Play a Haunting Piano Refrain" (or whatever the actual name of that song is); I'm not sure how good I did, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Help/criticism is helpful~ 
> 
> Possible spoilers? I'm not quite sure if it counts. I'll probably double-check later. Until then, enjoy!

The house lay empty before you; dust and debris littered the floor. It felt so strange, seeing it after all these years, almost as if it wasn’t the same home anymore. As you stepped over some of your dad’s old harlequins, the scent of baking suddenly filled the air. Smiling gently to yourself, you can’t help but be reminded of your last birthday. You suppose that’s what it was: your last birthday. It didn’t feel all so long ago, and yet it was universes away already.

Your name is John Egbert, and you’re finally home.

You continue onward through the old house, making your way up the stairs. Being here again was like reliving a dream from many years ago, waking up halfway through, hoping for just a moment more. You already knew what would happen; that dream always ended the same. You’d try to recapture it for but a moment and, as you drew ever closer, it would flit away effortlessly, leaving you to wonder why. Of course that was selfish of you; if you hadn’t played the game…you didn’t want to think about it. But some days you wish you hadn’t, and those were becoming increasingly common lately. 

As you reach the top of the stairs, you fondly regard the wall hangings. Sure they were corny, but you had loved them. Well, maybe love was a strong word. You decide to turn and make your way down the hallway toward your room but realize that a door on the right is unlocked...your father’s bedroom. Slowly you push open the door and walk in, looking around. It was strange, feeling like you’d never truly known him growing up. Looking around the room, you notice something unusual: a fedora lying on your father’s bed. He always wore these but you don’t remember seeing one lying out last time you were here. You pick up the hat to examine it and, as you put it on, a note falls out. You pick it up to read:

 

**SON.**

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, IT MEANS YOU HAVE  
** **INHERITED MY FEDORA AND WORN IT PROUDLY.**  
 **YOU ARE FINALLY A MAN.**

**REMEMBER YOUR OLD MAN FONDLY AND  
NEVER FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH.**

**I AM SO VERY PROUD OF YOU.**

 

You feel your eyes start to tear up as you fall to the bed, clutching the words from your father to your chest as you finally let it all out. Your dad, your friends, the world; everything. Everything that’s happened ever since you decided to make your friends play sBurb comes crashing down around you, and all you have to show for it is tears. You take off the hat and hold it tightly to you as you begin to fall asleep…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You wake up and look around you, the sun shining brightly through the window. As you get out of your bed, you notice that someone’s pestering you. It’s Dave telling you to hurry up, and that they’re all coming here to meet you soon. Chancing a quick glance at the calendar, you begin to smile. Today is a special day. 

A young man stands in his father’s bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man’s birthday. Though he’s been through many trials since he started his journey, he has once again found solace in a loving home and father, and the strength to continue on. A knock at the door can be heard as he heads downstairs, now wearing his father’s hat. He turns to look over the house once more and, as he starts to leave, he could swear that he could smell a cake baking in the kitchen. Though no one else could hear, he quietly whispered five words as he left. 

"I love you too, Dad." 


End file.
